


Mouth to Mouth

by Stariceling



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-07
Updated: 2004-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Breathe." Inuyahsa realizes he doesn't want to lose Miroku to anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouth to Mouth

Almost two weeks after their fun in the hot spring, and Inuyasha was trying to convince himself to forget the whole thing. Miroku hadn’t brought it up. By now he was probably wishing he’d never suggested it in the first place. That was fine. They still could fight and argue the way they had before, though sometimes it almost seemed like an excuse to touch.

“It’s there somewhere.” Kagome was pointing to the inland lake they had been traveling towards for some time. “I’m sure of it.”

“Great, that means some stupid kappa probably has the jewel shard,” Inuyasha griped. He had not had a good sleep last night because of Miroku tossing and turning beside him, and the prospect of underwater fighting did not improve his mood in the slightest.

Miroku shot him a quick glance. Now that Inuyasha was thinking about it, he didn’t look very well rested either. And they would probably be the ones elected to go underwater.

A few minutes of standing on the shore, waiting for something to happen, proved wasted. Just as Inuyasha was ready to roll up his sleeves and go in himself, Miroku put a hand on his shoulder, holding him back.

“Wait, haven’t you noticed?”

“What are you talking about?” Inuyasha shook the hand off.

“There doesn’t seem to be anything living in there.” He was right. The water was so clear that in all but the deepest places they could see right to the bottom. There was no sign of fish of any size, even now that they had been standing still for several minutes and given them a good chance to come out of hiding.

“Great, that’ll just make it easier to find.” Inuyasha wasn’t going to be worried about a bunch of missing fish. No way. He laughed in the face of missing fish, as well as danger. Ha.

Miroku still seemed to think Inuyasha should be taking this more seriously, but he wasn’t going to be left behind. He was discarding the heavy fabric of his outer robe since it would be too cumbersome underwater.

“What’s that?” A huge shadow seemed to be rising up from the bottom, slowly gathering itself into a recognizable shape . . . damn! That was a big fish! Miroku cast a sideways glance at him. Now they knew why there was nothing else living in the lake.

“Inuyasha, the jewel shard is in it’s tail!”

That was all he needed to hear. Inuyasha took off running. He could hear Miroku right beside him.

“I’ll distract it, you concentrate on the shard.”

Inuyasha nodded, filling his lungs before diving into the water, aiming for the backside of the giant fish. Up close it was obvious that it would have no qualms about swallowing him and Miroku both. It swung itself towards Miroku, who was much too close for Inuyasha’s liking.

With a thrashing motion the fish surged forward, ready to swallow the monk whole, but Miroku wasn’t caught unawares. He wedged his staff in the fish’s mouth, forcing it open to display several rows of jagged, uneven teeth.

Now that Miroku was safe for the moment, Inuyasha concentrated fully on the writhing fish tail. His lungs were beginning to burn already as he watched Miroku from the corner of his eye. He was pushing himself towards the surface for a breath.

Inuyasha pulled Tetsuaiga from its sheath and drove it into the scaly fish tail. Blood billowed into the water and the fish tried to shake itself free, furious and in pain, but Tetsuaiga held fast. Through the rapidly clouding water, Inuyasha watched Miroku trying to keep up his end of the battle and stop the fish from turning so it could bite at Inuyasha properly. Unfortunately for both of them it was now much more interested in the pain in its tail than Miroku.

Inuyasha pulled his sword downward, widening the gash. He saw a flash that might have been the jewel shard and reached for it. If he could have signaled to Miroku through the murky water to head for the surface he might have, so confidant he was that he had this opponent beat.

This time, however, he was wrong. He hadn’t thought it was possible, but apparently this fish could bite him, even while he was perched on its tail. For one instant he saw the outline of jagged fish teeth and had the horrible sensation of not being able to pull Tetsuaiga from the monster’s tail before Miroku was in front of him.

Inuyasha later wasn’t sure how Miroku had managed to move so fast, or how his staff had transferred from the fish’s mouth to his hand again. At the time all he knew was that Miroku must have gotten a good hit in somehow, because the fish tail thrashed once again in pain, dislodging them.

For a moment Inuyasha was still, weightless, in the clouded water. With Tetsuaiga grasped in one hand, and a handful of bloody scales and jewel shard in the other he had no way to stop Miroku when he felt him slip away. He couldn’t see, but he felt it. One moment Miroku was pressed against his chest by the pressure from being thrown off of the fish, the next he was gone.

Inuyasha couldn’t do a thing about it. His lungs were burning and he had to struggle up for air. As his head broke the surface he looked around for Miroku. From the bank he could hear Kagome calling to him, asking if he was alright.

He couldn’t leave Miroku down there to drown or get eaten. Sheathing Tetsuaiga, Inuyasha dove. He couldn’t see a thing, but he knew Miroku had been close to him. If he went straight down he would have to find him. As soon as he touched the sandy bottom, Inuyasha began feeling around in all directions. His hands found rocks, shells, these were of no use to him. He searched desperately, looking for some sign that Miroku was nearby.

His hands fell on cold metal.

Inuyasha searched the sand all around the staff, but it seemed that Miroku had let go of it. He wasn’t here. Had he made it out already? Had the fish got him?

Inuyasha almost missed Miroku. A few floating strands of hair were all the clue he had before he had to return for the surface for air. Grabbing up the still body in his free hand, Inuyasha kicked upwards.

It was hard going. He couldn’t use his hands, as before, and now he had Miroku as a deadweight, pulling him down. He struggled upward, lungs burning for air, mind burning with fear. Miroku was so limp in his grip. He didn’t want to think about the fact that he might be holding a corpse.

Breaking the surface for a second time, Inuyasha forced Miroku’s head above the water. He knew it was a bad sign when Miroku didn’t gasp and struggle for air. His head hung limply to one side as Inuyasha swam, trying to get them both to shore.

“What happened?” Kagome cried, shocked to see Inuyasha lugging his limp companion. Inuyasha didn’t answer her. He dropped the jewel shard in the sand and turned Miroku on his side to let the water run out of his mouth. There was something else he was supposed to do, force the water out somehow.

Inuyasha pushed in on Miroku’s chest, just under his ribs and with something like a cough Miroku spat up more water. When he still didn’t breathe Inuyasha gave him a little shake in frustration.

“Wait, Inuyasha,” Kagome knelt beside him and turned Miroku onto his back, “He needs mouth to mouth.” She set her jaw in determination, then pushed Miroku’s mouth open. She hesitated and Inuyasha, at the end of his patience, put his own mouth over Miroku’s.

Inuyasha was dimly reminded of when he had kissed Miroku before. He wanted the other man to move and respond and kiss him back. Miroku needed to breathe. He needed to live. Inuyasha forced the breath from his own lungs into Miroku, then pulled up a little. Nothing.

Kagome pushed firmly on Miroku’s stomach, forcing the air out again. There was no response. Inuyasha repeated the procedure. He willed Miroku to breathe and forced his will in with the air.

This time as Kagome pushed down on Miroku he began to cough weakly, trying to sit up. This wasn’t quite right. Miroku probably just needed a little more help, Inuyasha thought. He wrapped one arm around Miroku to keep him still as he forced him to take in air one more time.

Kagome yelped in surprise at seeing him do this, and Miroku froze for a moment, stunned. Then he thrust his tongue, whip-sharp, into Inuyasha’s mouth, making him back off.

Miroku bent over double the moment he was released, coughing up water as Kagome stared at Inuyasha over his bent back.

“You kissed him?” It took him a while to realize how, to her, it could have looked like he had kissed Miroku, apparently overjoyed by his revival. Miroku stayed down, though his coughing was slowly calming. He probably didn’t want to get in the middle of this.

“He wasn’t breathing!” Inuyasha shot back, suddenly defensive. “We’re even now, right Miroku?”

Miroku probably had no idea what he was talking about, but he nodded nonetheless. Luckily Kagome accepted this and moved on to another subject, picking up the jewel shard Inuyasha had retrieved. There was a soft glow from it as it was purified before she put it with the others.

“Do you think that fish will die without it?” Kagome wondered aloud.

“It would have died soon anyway.” Miroku had recovered enough for speech, though his voice was a little strained. “I think it had already eaten everything else in its lake.”

“Who cares about the stupid fish?” Inuyasha interjected, standing up. “Right now we have to find somewhere to spend the night without getting attacked by anything.” Giant animals had been a reoccurring hazzard in the area, though none of the others had possessed jewel shards.

Miroku stood up too. “He’s right. You should probably stay here. It will be easier to defend yourself with a bow in an open area, right?”

Kagome watched them head up toward the nearby forest. What was with them wanting to sneak off without her? Maybe she was imagining things, but . . . Kagome shrugged and dragged a textbook out of her backpack. She hadn’t really thought she’d have time to study and she was falling behind in her classes. The mystery of Inuyasha and Miroku could wait until later. Oddly, she had a feeling that something was missing from her bag. She couldn’t put her finger on just what it was, though.

A few feet into the forest, just enough to ensure that Kagome wouldn’t see anything, Inuyasha stopped. Miroku moved around him a few steps and turned so that they were watching each other. For a moment they both were silent, soundlessly demanding that the other be the first to speak. Miroku was the one to give in.

“Looks like we both had the same idea.” That was all that was needed to break the tension. In one rush of movement Inuyasha grabbed him and was crushing him against his chest. One of Miroku’s arms was trapped at his side by Inuyasha’s hug. With the other he managed to get a hand full of Inuyasha’s hair and jerk his head down to kiss him roughly.

They used quick, almost brutal gestures as they touched each other, reassuring themselves that the other was here, real, alive . . . Miroku let go of Inuyasha’s hair and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. His grip was hard enough that it might have left bruises if not for Inuyasha’s protective clothing. He could feel his arms bruising as Inuyasha teetered on the edge of digging claws into his flesh.

Inuyasha moved to bite at Miroku’s neck, speaking between nips, “I thought you were going to die, you idiot. Idiot!” He pulled Miroku’s head back and placed his jaws lightly around Miroku’s throat in a brief, dominating gesture. Miroku closed his eyes, trying not to gasp. For one moment his very life was in Inuyasha’s hands. Slowly the bite became a light kiss, and he was released.

“Miroku.” Demon eyes burned into his, darkened and glowing at the same time with lust. Miroku could find no suitable words for the fear and excitement that built up in him. Inuyasha wanted him, worried for him. His hands were incredibly firm, as if he could not let go of Miroku.

“Yes.” That one word was all. It was consent and bliss and even a bit of pleading. The intoxication of feeling wanted rushed though Miroku’s head, clouding his sense and sharpening his senses. Inuyasha was pushing him back, trying to get his clothes off. He backed up into a tree, his hair catching in the rough bark. It didn’t seem to matter to him as long as Inuyasha’s hands were all over him.

Together they slid to the ground, hands and mouths never ceasing to explore, touching and tormenting. Miroku arched up into Inuyasha’s hands, letting the half-demon strip off his clothes without a single word of protest. Inuyasha could not have been more relieved. He needed this. He had to take over every bit of Miroku until there was nothing else for anyone to catch hold of or to hurt. Miroku was his now, and judging from the sounds he was making as Inuyasha touched and kissed his now bare skin, Miroku wasn’t going to complain about Inuyasha’s intentions.

Miroku pushed up against him, hands working at Inuyasha’s clothes insistently. Having no patience left, Inuyasha helped him. In almost no time they were both nude, bodies, hands, and lips all pressed together as they claimed one another desperately. Inuyasha realized for the first time that Miroku must feel the same way he did. After all, Miroku hadn’t been the only one who had been in danger today.

Though in the back of his mind Inuyasha was realizing that this could probably end up happening for many of the battles they were in, he was a bit too preoccupied with the shuddering body pressed under his to care much about that. Besides, he wasn’t going to have any objections as long as he stayed on top.

Miroku seemed to be thinking along similar lines. He, however, did not look too happy with the idea of Inuyasha taking him again. In spite of his obvious arousal he moved away, at least as much as he was able to while still pressed flat under Inuyasha.

This time Inuyasha knew what he was doing. He grinned, reaching into the folds of his clothes and pulling out something he had stashed away in case they got another chance to do this. Miroku’s eyes darted from the bottle in Inuyasha’s hand to his face. He was breathing hard, and probably had no idea what Inuyasha was plotting.

Not bothering to give an explanation, Inuyasha started dumping the lotion messily onto his hand. He had a moment of deliberation, would it be faster to use this on Miroku or on himself? He had no time to waste, his entire body pulsed with arousal. He needed to take Miroku now.

“Did you steal that from Kagome?” Inuyasha didn’t know if Miroku was trying to distract him or goad him into something. He didn’t care. Miroku was sitting up now, moving to kiss Inuyasha and trying to pull him back down. In spite of any reservations he might have, he still wanted this just as much as Inuyasha did.

Rubbing his erection quickly and messily with the lotion, Inuyasha turned back to Miroku. He pushed his companion down onto his back and forced his legs up and apart to make sure he had plenty of room.

Miroku then surprised him by reaching up, seizing Inuyasha’s face between his hands, and pulling him down for a kiss. Their mouths locked together, each kissing the other hungrily as Inuyasha pushed himself forward.

Miroku arched off of the ground, digging his fingers into Inuyasha’s scalp and biting down on his lip as Inuyasha shoved himself inside in one hard thrust. Inuyasha tasted blood, but he couldn’t feel any pain. Sparks flared at the corners of his eyes at the feeling of being inside of Miroku again. He rocked his hips forward, trying to get even deeper.

With a fierce rush of pleasure Inuyasha decided he should ‘punish’ Miroku for biting him. After all, with the way Miroku was writhing under him he doubted that Miroku would be unable to enjoy it.

Thrusting into Miroku, Inuyasha set a hard pace right from his first movement. He had no more patience. He wanted Miroku now and that was exactly what he was going to take. He drew his nails across sensitive, human skin, taking care not to draw blood but leaving long welts down Miroku’s sides. Instead of the struggles and cries he had expected Miroku was practically begging him for more. He was already too far gone to distinguish between pain and pleasure.

That was perfectly fine with Inuyasha. He forced Miroku’s legs wider, using him roughly, barely aware of the fact that Miroku was already shuddering under him as he reached his orgasm. All Inuyasha knew was that this was his. Miroku, gasping his name and hanging on to him as he came, was his.

Possession mingled with pleasure as Inuyasha came, words spilling out of him that he had not intended to release. Miroku didn’t seem to hear. He only reached up to embrace Inuyasha as the half-demon fell forward onto his chest. He was still making subdued little noises in his throat, unable to form coherent words but still managing to tell Inuyasha just how good he felt.

Inuyasha didn’t know what he was supposed to do with Miroku after sex. For now it was fine to just lay on the ground, still recovering from what they had just done, but once Miroku pulled himself back together?

“That was so good.” Miroku ran one hand through Inuyasha’s hair. The gesture was a bit too sweet for Inuyasha’s tastes. He sat up quickly. Miroku only watched him, apparently not yet recovered. His legs were still spread wide from their recent activities. Inuyasha wished he would get up and compose himself.

“We can’t be wandering around out here for too long with nothing to show for it,” Inuyasha pointed out. He did his best to wipe himself clean before rising and pulling his clothes back on. Miroku was sitting up slowly, regarding him with caution.

There didn’t seem to be anything else they could say or do to each other. Inuyasha was already burying the protective feeling that had surged up inside of him as he walked away. He shouldn’t think about it. He shouldn’t think about what he felt or what they had done. He shouldn’t think about how much he wanted to do it again.

Only. . . he couldn’t stop himself from thinking about it.

Even as they bedded down for the night, tactfully not retreating to opposite sides of the clearing and making it plain that something was going on, Inuyasha was still thinking about everything that had happened. He couldn’t get Miroku out of his head. Every moment from that afternoon kept going through his mind: The feeling of Miroku hanging limp against him, the relief when he had turned Inuyasha’s attempts at medical care into a risky kiss, the erotica from having sex while just barely hidden in the forest. . .

Inuyasha tossed and turned, unable to drop off. Beside him Miroku was having the same problem, though instead of moving he simply lay still and watched Inuyasha struggle with his thoughts.

“Here,” Miroku finally extended one hand to him, beckoning to him across the small space between them. Inuyasha hesitated, glancing at Kagome even though he knew she was asleep, before he reached out to take Miroku’s hand.

Already he felt more relaxed. Inuyasha took a few minutes to breathe deeply, savoring the feeling of his tension slowly draining away. Then, almost gently, he brought Miroku’s hand to his mouth and nipped at it.

“Your life is mine.” Inuyasha wasn’t sure what compelled him to say such things. He didn’t feel like exploring too deeply into it at the moment. “It’s not yours to give away,” he told Miroku sternly, giving his finger a sharp nip to ensure that his will was attended to. “No one else can take it because it’s mine.”

Miroku smiled almost sadly, tucking his other hand under himself.

Inuyasha’s eyes rested on the nearly-hidden sheath around it for a minute before he continued, “I mean it. So don’t let anything else finish you off.”

“I won’t.”

Now Inuyasha felt he could sleep. It was the closest he would get to telling Miroku he would protect him, or that he didn’t want him to get himself killed, but it was more than enough. As far as Inuyasha was concerned it was the words he had said that mattered, not the things that hung in the air, unspoken.


End file.
